It all started with one little lie
by Sailor Lucia
Summary: This is my version of how Darien, and Serena got together! This will take place in an alternate universe, with no Negaverse, however the scouts will still be in it in their civilian forms! Rated PG13 just in case! COMPLETE! FINISHED! DONE!
1. My imaginary boyfriend

**Title:** It all started with...

**Chapter:** 1

**Author:** Lucia

**Rated:** PG-13 (just in case)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon sigh

This is my first fic ever so don't be too harsh, however constructive criticism is encouraged!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wahhh!!!" Fourteen year old Serena Tsukino cried as she ran down the stairs pulling you shoes on. "Why didn't you wake me up mom!"

"I tried three times Serena, but you just wouldn't get up!" replied Ilene, Serena's mom, while holding out her lunch.

"I'm going to be so late! Bye!!!" yelled Serena while running down out the door.

"Bye Meatball Head!" called out Sammy, her younger brother.

'Uh, that brat' thought Serena as she raced down the street. She looked at her watch and thought 'Yes, I'm going to make it!'

Unfortunately, as she was looking at her watch she failed to notice where she was going, and bumped into a familiarly hard chest.

'Oh no! Please don't let it be Jerk Boy!' thought Serena.

"Hey Meatball Head you going to stay their all day, or maybe your just attracted to me!" said, you guessed it, Darien.

'Uh! Was it to much to ask!' thought Serena, as she quickly got up. She quickly replied, " Hah! As if I would like you! Whatever gave you that idea?"

However, as she looked into his dark blue stormy eyes, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

'Oh no! Why am I blushing?'

_Duh, maybe because you like him?_

'I do not! Who are you anyways!'

_I'm your inner voice so hah!_

"Uh Serena, anyone there?" said a worried Darien.

"Um...yeah what did you say?" asked Serena.

"Like I was saying, maybe you like me because your blushing!" replied Darien.

"No, you have it all wrong, I'm blushing because I was running really hard!" said Serena. "Besides, why would I like you when I already have a boyfriend! If you don't believe me, come to the arcade at four o'clock and I'll bring him! Um...I'm really late, I better go now!"

With that she left a shocked Darien while running to her school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V. (point of view)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My Meatball Head has a boyfriend! What a sec, did I just say MY MEATBALL HEAD?!?'

_Of course you did!_

'What do you mean, of course I did?'

_Well it's kind of obvious you like her?_

'ME! Like Meatball Head?!?'

_Duh! Why else do you go to the arcade everyday!_

'To see Andrew of course!'

_You know that's bullshit! No reasonably sane person goes to arcade everyday just to see their best friend. Admit it! You like Serena!_

'Fine, fine! Maybe I do, but what do I do about her boyfriend?'

_I think you should confront him and if it comes to it, beat him up, because Meatball Head is yours, right?_

'Right, I'll him today!'

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh great! Why did I have to open my big mouth! I don't even have a boyfriend!'

_Seriously, use your head for once!_

'Uh! Not you again!'

_Actually, I have an idea!_

'What is it?'

_Apologize first!_

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now what is it?'

_You know Dave, your cousin right!_

'Yeah but what does he have to do with it!'

_Hold on! I'm getting there! You guys are really close, so I thought as a favour, he would pretend to be your boyfriend!_

'Hey, that might just work!'

And with those thoughts she arrived at school 20 minutes late, and got a long detention!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? If your reviewing could someone tell what Flames are, or what R&R means? Just wanted to say, thanks for reading, and the chapter will be up soon!


	2. Plan B

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 2

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon tear

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll start off with my replies to your reviews, but if you are not interested please skip to where the line is, and that's where my story starts!

ChibiRikku1: Thank you! I was not aware that I was only letting users review, but that's all changed now! As for updating that's what I'm doing right now!

Rena Jewels: Thank you!

bunnybunny: Thank you! I've thought about it, and I think I will make this story longer, and the plot will hopefully get thicker!

Kayla Tsukino: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and answering my questions! They've been bugging me for quite a while now!

cosmolight18: Thanks!

Bogaj42: I'll try to delve deeper, and I will keep on writing. Thanks!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Till next time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Serena thought as she walked out of the empty classroom! She had just finished detention, and was trying to figure out how to contact her cousin. She glanced at her watch and noted that she only had 30 minutes to find him. Suddenly, a thought came to her, 'I can just his cell!' So, she went to the nearest payphone and dialled his number. After three rings, Dave finally picked up.

"Hello?" said Dave.

"Hi Dave! It's me, your favourite cousin!" replied Serena.

"Sere? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yup! Um...I was wondering, could do me a favour?" she responded.

"Depends what is it you want?" he questioned suspiciously.

Serena quickly explained her dilemma to Dave.

"So, will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" Serena asked.

"I'm really sorry Sere, but I can't! You see, I already have a girlfriend, and she's great and all, but she gets kind of jealous. So, as much as I want to help you, I really can't!" Dave told Serena. "We're still cool though, right?"

"Totally" Serena replied, trying her best not to sound disappointed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena''s P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both hung up, and Serena started to think of another plan. She sure wasn't going to give up.

'Now what? I already asked Dave if he would pretend to be my boyfriend, and he's the only male cousin that lives within driving range.'

_Yeah, and I thought the plan was foolproof too! Oh well! You deserve it for trying to trick Darien anyway!_

'Oh no, not you again! Whose side are you on anyway? Besides, aren't the one who came up with that plan?'

_Well since I'm you, I'm supposed to be on your side, but since I'm your inner voice, I'm supposed to tell you what's right, and what's wrong! As for the plan, I guess your right, I did make it up, but aren't you glad it backfired?_

'Uh! Your so confusing! Why would I be glad, that my own plan backfired?'

_I'll tell you why once you admit you like him!_

'Oh wow! An ice-cream shop!'

_Mmm...ice-cream! Hey! Don't change the subject!_

'Jeez, never thought my own mind would turn against me! Fine!'

"I like him, now are you happy!" Serena screamed out! Her face quickly turned a bright red, as many people turned their heads to stare. Suddenly realizing what idiot she must have looked like standing there for five minutes doing nothing, and screaming, she started walking again.

_Much better, but did you have to scream it out? Anyhow, you should be glad that your plan backfired because, if you like him you wouldn't want him to think that your taken right?_

'Oh yeah, good point! What now?'

_I have the perfect Plan B_

'Not another one of your plans!'

_Well it's not like you have anything better!_

'All right, what is it this time?'

_Okay, here's the plan. First you go home, got that?_

'Yeah, but why?'

_Hush, listen to the plan, and then you'll understand! Secondly, you wake up really early, and go to the arcade. You need to have messy hair, no makeup, wear a huge sweater with a hood, and jeans. Oh...also most importantly, you have to have red, puffy eyes, that look like you've been crying! Got that?_

'I think so!'

_Good!_

And so, Serena, and her inner voice walked all the way home talking about Plan B!

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Arcade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Darien said angrily, "It's already ten after four! When I catch MY little bunny..."

"Don't worry about it Dare! I'm sure YOUR little bunny will be here soon!" teased Andrew.

"Andrew, what are you doing there? You scared me, and Meatball Head is not MY bunny!" Darien retorted.

"Don't worry about it Dare, I won't tell a soul! Besides, Serena is always late, I'm sure show up shortly!" Andrew promised.

"Yeah I guess your right! But, if you tell ONE single person I will..." threatened Darien, only to be cut off by...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Left you with a cliffhanger! But seriously, I didn't do it purposely, I'm not quite sure where this stories going yet, and I definitely didn't do it for reviews! I'm not that kind of person, review if you want, but that's up to you! I do however need suggestions, do you think Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Scouts, and the Negaverse, should be in here? Maybe just the scouts, but as Serena's friends in civilian form? I've decided as you can see that this in thefirstseason, (before the R season), thank you to Kayla Tsukino for pointing that out, (to those who haven't read this part before, I accidently wrote the R season instead!)so please don't suggest anything further than that, but as I said, up to you! My thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! And this time anyone can review, EVEN people who aren't users! Sorry about that misunderstanding! See you later!


	3. Success? Or maybe not!

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 3

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Although it would be nice...

Date: December 23, 2004

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE!!! LAST TIME, I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE R SEASON, HOWEVER THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I MEANT TO SAY, IT TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE R SEASON! LIKE, AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WHOLE SERIES! THANKS TO KAYLA TSUKINO FOR POINTING THAT OUT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! As usual all reply to your reviews, and then on with the story! Quick note, if you haven't guessed already, this is a Serena/Darien fanfiction!

Kayla Tsukino: As I have already said, this will take place at the beginning of the series, I think even before she met luna. There will be no Negaverse in this story, or any of the scouts.

bunnybunny: You brought a really good point up, and as I already said, this story will not have the Negaverse in it, or the scouts or anything. Thank you for reviewing!

Crystal: Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continued From Last Time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Darien said angrily, "It's already ten after four! When I catch MY little bunny..."

"Don't worry about it Dare! I'm sure YOUR little bunny will be here soon!" teased Andrew.

"Andrew, what are you doing there? You scared me, and Meatball Head is not MY bunny!" Darien retorted.

"Don't worry about it Dare, I won't tell a soul! Besides, Serena is always late, I'm sure show up shortly!" Andrew promised.

"Yeah I guess your right! But, if you tell ONE single person I will..." threatened Darien, only to be cut off Andrew once again promising he wouldn't say anything.

The both of them sat together and waited, while Darien explained what happened that morning. Finally, the store had to close. Darien walked home and to say the least, he was furious.

The next day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rising out of bed at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning, she checked the bathroom mirror, and was pleased to see that she had big bags under her eyes, both from staying late, and from waking up early. She then put on a hooded sweater, and torn jeans. She kept her hair down, and to put it simply it was a mess. Plan B was well on its way. As she walked the stairs, her mother glanced at her worriedly. Her only excuse was that she wasn't feeling well, and needed fresh air. She even decided to skip breakfast. She covered her head with her hood, so no one would notice her, and walked all the way the arcade. With the hood covering her eyes she walked right into the jerk himself, Darien Shields.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you Serena!" Darien blurted out.

'Darien used my name!'

_Well, no duh! Look at the state your in!_

'You just have to ruin everything don't you! Why don't you...'

"Serena, earth to Serena? Anybody in there?" Darien asked as he waved his hand back and forth across her face.

Blushing Serena quickly replied, "Um..hi Darien, I'm really sorry I didn't come yesterday!"

Serena said, trying to sound really sad, while suppressing a giggle she put her plan into action.

"I...he..." Serena even mustered a few tears for her act.

"What happened?" Darien asked, worriedly.

"Oh it was horrible!" she exclaimed

"What? What was horrible?" questioned Darien.

"I...he... I went to find him and I saw him kissing another girl!" Serena sobbed, as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"Oh, don't cry!" said Darien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien looked at the crying girl now in his arms, unsure of what to do. The anger from yesterday, was coming back, but this time directed at **_HIM_**. When he found the guy who hurt Serena, he would beat him up really bad.

'Oh...first I'll punch his nose, then his stomach, then his...'

_Uh dude, chill, aren't you forgetting someone?_

'Who?'

_The girl in your arms!_

'Serena?'

_No, President Bush! Of course Serena, you idiot!_

'Well, what am I supposed to do?'

_Make her feel better obviously!_

'How do I do that?'

_Um...oh I know, why don't you buy her something to eat?_

'Hey that's a good idea, I'll take her into the Arcade!'

_No, no, no, stupid! Andrew's in there, he'll question her and that's definitely not what she needs right now!_

'Fine!'

With that, he started to stand up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He's not saying anything, is that good or bad?'

_Good and bad!_

'How can something be good and bad?'

_Well, take a sundae for example, bad for health, yet it tastes so good!_

'No! What I meant is how can not saying anything be good and bad?'

_Well it would be good because..._

Serena's thoughts were once again disturbed, when Darien all of a sudden decided to get up. Unprepared Serena fell on her but.

"Ow! That hurt!" Serena complained.

"Sorry about that! Here let me help you up." Darien said and offered her his hand. She accepted it and quickly got up. Darien started walking and pulled Serena along with him.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! Boy, I feel so proud! Anyway, just wanted to let you know, this story is almost done, possibly with another chapter or two. Where do think they should go? Well that's for now! See ya!


	4. Darien's past, and Serena's confession!

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 4

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, just borrowing the characters!

Date: December 28, 2004

Hi everyone, if you started watching Sailor Moon, then this will tell you a bit about Darien's past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and I hope you'll all have a Happy New Year! I haven't updated for a while because of Christmas, and Boxing Day, and just stuff like that! Sorry about that! Anyway, time for the reviews!

bunnybunny: Will find out? Read this chapter and you'll know!

Kayla Tsukino: Thanks! You're a really great reviewer!

ChibiRikku1: Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Oh, you'll see." replied Darien. They kept walking, until they reached a huge, apartment building. Darien led Serena through the front doors, and onto the elevator. When the elevator stopped moving, they stepped out, and Serena followed Darien into an apartment.

'Wow!' thought Serena as she looked around the room. It was clear that this place was not a cheap place to live!

"Do you really live here?" asked Serena momentarily forgetting about the plan.

"Yeah I do." replied Darien nervously. He quickly asked if she wanted anything to eat.

After telling him, what she wanted, Serena sat down on his couch. "How do you afford this place? Where's your family?" she questioned not noticing his unease.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...well when I was six, my parents and I were in a car crash. I was the only one who survived, but I didn't remember anything, not even my name. Apparently, my parents left me with a lot of money, so...here I am." Darien blurted out.

'Why did you go and say that? You know, now she's going to pity you, just like everybody else!'

_Is that so?_

'Yes it is! Why do you ask'

_Maybe because of the look she's giving you?_

'Huh?' Darien thought as he looked up. Instead of pity, he saw admiration in her eyes.

"Wow, you must be so strong, to be able to go through all that! And at the age of six too!" Serena said.

"I can't imagine what it would be like!" she continued.

"Uh...yeah, thanks! Um...here is your food" Darien said handing her a plate of cookies, and a glass of milk.

"Thanks!" she replied, and started to eat. Before long, the whole plate was gone.

"You finished them all?" Darien asked surprised.

"Oh, sorry about that! Did you want some?" Serena replied. She blushed a deep red from embarrassment.

"No, no. I'm just surprised!" He said. The two went into a comfortable silence, as they each thought their own thoughts.

'Well, that worked out well!'

_I must agree, she has stopped crying!_

Darien looked up and glanced at Serena's face.

'God, she looks like an angel!'

_Yep! Especially with her baby blue eyes, and..._

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He's being so nice'

_He sure has! And how do you repay him? You go, and you lie to him!_

'It was your idea!'

_Yes it was, but you still carried it out! Seriously, people these days! If I told you to jump off a cliff, would you?_

'No, as usual, you are right!'

_Obviously!_

'What now?'

_I think you should tell him._

'Tell him what?'

_That you lied! What else would you tell him?_

'But, what if he gets mad?'

_Then he'll have quite a good reason to! Now go!_

'Okay, Okay!'

Serena looked, and saw him staring at her. Their eyes met for a moment, and then both of them looked away, feeling flustered.

"Darien, I...I have to tell you something!" said Serena, breaking the silence.

"Sure, go right ahead." he replied.

"I...I..." Serena faltered.

"Go on." urged Darien softly.

"I really don't know how to...to say this." Serena hesitated.

"It's alright Serena, you can tell me anything!" insisted Darien.

"IliedtoyouabouthavingaboyfriendandI'mreallyreallyreallysorrycanyoueverforgiveme? Serena finally said, all in one breath.

"What?" questioned Darien.

Serena took a deep breath and said, "I lied to you, about breaking up with my boyfriend. Truthfully, I don't even have a boyfriend. It's just your always teasing, and I wanted to prove you wrong. I'm really, really, really, sorry, can you ever forgive me?" By the time she finished talking, she was in tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do think? What should Darien's reaction be? Will he be mad? Will he be disappointed? Or maybe, he might even be relieved! Well, that's it for now! Hope everyone has a great holiday!


	5. In the rain

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 5

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I can dream!

Date: January 8, 2005

Hi Guys! Don't kill me for not updating! If you had read my profile, I clearly said that I would update this Saturday, and so I am! Sorry, its just with school starting again, and everything, I couldn't find the time, however, I'll at least update every weekend okay?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, reviews, reviews! Thanks you guys! It's great to know your reading!

Kayla Tsukino: My faithful reviewer! Um...I'm not quiet sure, but I think Darien lives in a pretty spacious apartment. He has one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room with a kitchen, and a balcony. I'm not going to say it all right here because I have to get on with the story, but if you e-mail me, and ask me again, when I find time, I'll try to give you a better description! Thanks for reviewing!

Nicole: Thanks!

Ashlee shields:D: I'll try for longer chapters, but I'm more used to shorter chapters, so we'll see how that goes! Thanks!

Bocaj42: Thanks for your suggestion!

bunnybunny: Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's face showed a mixture of emotions. First shock, then relief, then anger and sadness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yes!'

_Yes what you dimwit?_

'Didn't you here, she doesn't have a boyfriend!'

_Yeah, but she still lied to you!_

'You're right! Who does she think she is anyway!'

_Exactly! _

'I can't believe Serena would do this!'

_Well, I guess I should at least see why she did it!_

'No way! She lied to me!'

_She probably had a reason, if not a good one, I say here her out!_

'Maybe...fine!'

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh no, what's her thinking?'

_Probably that you're a liar!_

'And a mean, cold hearted, selfish...'

_Even I wouldn't go that far!_

'Well, whatever he does, I deserve it!'

_Yep, you sure do!_

'Uh! Your supposed to be on my side!'

_I am, you see, you, yourself and me, all agree that you deserve..._

"Why?" Darien said cutting off Serena's train of thoughts. His voice was barely audible, but still Serena heard it. Taking this as a good sign, Serena lifted her eyes, but gasped when she saw his stiff, cold posture. Shouting, she could take. Yelling, she could take. Hell, she could even take hitting, but this, this was far worse. Looking up once more, she searched for any sign of emotion, and she found it. In his eyes, she could see a sea of sadness, and of disappointment. It tore what was left of her breaking heart to shreds.

"I..." she started weakly, tears flowing down her face.

"Well..." Serena couldn't take it anymore, to be under his piercing gaze. Little did she know, his heart was breaking too, at the sight of her. She didn't realize, how much he just wanted to hold her. Oblivious to all of this, she suddenly got up, and ran blindly out the door, and out the apartment.

_You know, you do deserve it!_

'Oh shut up, I don't need to hear your criticism right now okay!?!'

_Fine! Then I'll leave!_

For the first time in her life, Serena was alone, all alone, and as fate would have it, it started to rain.

'Great, I don't even have my coat!'

Unable in her state, Serena decided to go and sit in the park. By the time she got there, the rain was now pouring and there wasn't anyone else there. There sitting down on a bench, and she finally broke down, and though she had been crying for a while now, the tears kept coming.

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without thinking, Darien ran out the door, right after Serena. When he got to the door, he suddenly realized that it was raining, and decided to go get his jacket. By the time he came down again, Serena was nowhere in sight.

_You idiot! How could you go back and get your jacket at a time like this?_

'Sorry, it was a natural instinct!'

_Fine! Let's start looking, shall we?_

'Where to start, where to start?'

_How about the arcade?_

'Good idea!'

Darien set off for the arcade, but when he got there, the only person there was Andrew sitting behind the counter.

'Dammit!'

Without giving another thought, he did a 180 and ran straight out the door, leaving a very puzzled Andrew at what he had just witnessed.

"Where to? Where to?" Darien muttered under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tried to make it longer, but I don't think it worked! Sorry Ashlee, I'll try again on the next chapter! So, you guys think he should find her? I tried to make him react like a bit of what each of you suggested, so hope you liked it! Personally, I think Serena's being a bit of a drama queen, but oh well, nobody's perfect! (Definitely not Serena!) I've been reading some other fics, and I'm just wondering, what does OC mean? If you please tell me! Till next time!


	6. To the park!

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 6

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Date: January 21, 2005

Hey guys! What's up? Anyway, on with the reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Corner! Here's my responses to your reviews!

ChibiRikku1: Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks for reviewing!

bunnybunny: Thanks for reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Think stupid!'

"Ugh! Where is she!"

Suddenly, Darien was hit by a powerful flashback.

**----Flashback----**

Darien sat at the counter of the Arcade subconsciously eavesdropping on the conversation of a certain group of girls. Yep, you guessed it, it was Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita, however Serena was nowhere in sight.

"It's Serena's birthday, you know?" said Mina.

"Of course we know! Why else do you think we're here right now planning what we're going to do?!?" snapped Raye.

"Where should we take her?" asked Lita.

"I think that the most analytical solution to this equation would be to take her to her favourite place," answered Amy.

"In English Amy!" said all the girls at once.

Amy cringed at the loudness, and turned around to see everyone staring at them.

"What are you all staring at?!?" threatened Lita.

Everyone continued what they were doing before.

"I mean," said Amy, "That we should take her to the park because it's her favourite place."

"Yeah, that's perfect Amy! You're such a genius! We can catch a movie after that, and sleep over at the temple, and then, give each other manicures!" babbled Mina.

"Also, I can cook up a feast, and...

----**End Flashback**----

"That's it! The park! Uh...I'm so stupid!" Darien said aloud.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he had only been standing there for about two minutes.

'Damn, why does it have to be raining!' he thought as he ran over by a car as he was crossing the street.

At full speed, he ran for the park.

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm such a horrible person!' Serena continued to sob. 'No wonder he hates me! Even I hate me!'

Suddenly, she felt a warm jacket being put over her shoulders.

"Shh...everything's going to be alright." came a cool, calm voice.

"Ddarrien!?!" Serena choked out.

"Hush, it's okay, you're fine now!" and with that, he picked her up and started carrying her back to his apartment (bridal style). Suddenly, Serena's eyelids began to droop, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thank God I found her! What she caught pneumonia, or some sickness?' Darien couldn't even bear the thought of that! Quickly he shook his head. 'I found her, and that's all that matters!'

He looked down, as he heard her sobbing stop. Darien gasped out loud, Serena looked like a sleeping angel. Even in her dripping wet clothes, and his huge jacket. Her face a pale white, and her hair was flowing freely, in her meatball style.

Before he knew it, Darien had reached his apartment, looking up, he saw that the rain had ceased sometime on the way there. He went into elevator, and up to his floor. Then, he stepped out and walked to his door.

'How exactly do I do this?'

_Do what?_

'Well, to get my keys out of my pocket, into the lock, then open the door, and go inside, all without waking Serena up?'

_Hmm...well maybe..._

His thoughts were disrupted as he felt a slight stirring in his arms. He looked down to see his angel's eyes begin to flutter. Nervously, he shifted from foot to foot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a slight movement, Serena decided to see what was going on. Slowly she opened her eyelids.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. Following that, she yawned and tried to stretch only to find that she was trapped in someone's arms.

Still disoriented she asked, "Daddy?"

Darien was shocked to say the least, "Um...no!"

By now, Serena was wide awake! "Oh my goodness, Darien!" she practically jumped out of his arms. "This is so embarrassing!" she muttered under her breath, her face turning beet red. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened that day. Seeing her chance, she tried to flee, but Darien caught her arm, and turned her towards him.

"We need to talk." was all he said, before he lead her into his apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I updated! Yeah me! Sorry its been so long you guys, but I've had a major writer's block, and when I did come up with an idea, I didn't have time to right it down. You know, exams coming up and everything! Still don't know what OC means, so if you know, please do tell! That's it for now! Sayonara!


	7. Is Darien crazy?

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 7

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine!

Date: January 30, 2005

Hi everyone! Yep, I know I said I'd do this chapter yesterday, but, hey its my birthday on February 1, and I was celebrating, so you're actually kind of lucky I'm writing this at all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Corner! I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed up to now, I never thought this story would be so popular!

bunnybunny: Thank you so much for reviewing! I just wanted you to know, when I started this fic, I was going to make it a one-shot, so this is pretty long already! LOL!

nessa: I know what you mean, because personally, I hate do that, but, I really couldn't think of anything at the time! I'm really, really, sorry!

ChibiRikku1: Hey! I just wanted you to know, that your story is really great, and I hope you update soon, k? Thanks for clearing it up for me, it really helped! I'm glad you started writing! Um...that's about it for now, hope this chapter!

moonprincessK: Thanks for reviewing!

Kayla: Hey! Long time no see, where have you been? Oh, checked out your new story, its totally awesome! Thanks for answering my question, and my goal is about three pages, I think!

Ocean-Poweress: Thanks for reviewing! Um, as Kayla said in a review, OC means original character, so don't worry about not knowing! HEHE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien led Serena, into his living room, and then sat down on a couch.

"Sit." he said. It wasn't a command, and yet it wasn't a question either.

Darien got up, left the room, and came back a few minutes later, dressed in nice dry clothes, he then handed Serena a towel, and large shirt, and a pair of pants.

"Here," he said, "Go and change, the bathrooms, right ahead, and on your left."

When Serena came back, in her oversized clothes, she began to feel, very nervous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What is going on?!?'

_I seriously have no idea!_

'I thought you left?'

_Well, that was then, this is now!_

'Ugh...why I outta...'

"We need to talk." said Darien again.

Serena winced inwardly, at his calm tone.

'Why isn't he yelling?' she thought.

"Okay." Serena said. It came out as a whisper.

"Serena...I...um...would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Darien.

Serena have him a weird look, before saying, "Sure!"

'That was weird!'

_I agree! Maybe, he caught a fever out that rain, and is delusional!_

'Oh no! I sure hope not!'

Meanwhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien quickly set about, to making the hot chocolate, while restraining not to bump his head repeatedly over the counter.

'Uh...why can't I just tell her what I feel about her!'

_Oh...I don't know...maybe because you have an ego the size of Mount Everest, and your afraid of rejection!_

'I am not!'

_Prove it!_

"Fine, I will!" Darien accidentally said aloud!

"You'll what Darien?" asked a very surprised Serena.

"I'll...I'll...add marshmallows, to the hot chocolate!" Darien blurted out.

"Um...okay." responded Serena, hesitantly. By now, Serena was really beginning to wonder, about his sanity.

'Uh..."

_Great going! Now she thinks you're crazy!_

'Oh give it a rest!'

_Well, what happened to the "Fine I will!"_

'I'm just waiting for the right time.'

Darien finished making the hot chocolate, and handed a mug to Serena.

"Serena, I..." he mustered all the courage he had.

"You what Darien?" questioned Serena.

"I want you to know, that..." Darien paused.

"What is it Darien?" interrogated a very impatient Serena.

"I really like you Serena!" Darien finally blurted out.

"Really Darien?" asked Serena.

"Uh huh." he replied.

"That's great! I'm sure we'll make the best of friends!" said Serena.

'The best of friends?'

_She still doesn't get it! Jeez, I think you should try again._

"Serena, what I meant, was that, I like you, more than a friend, Serena, I've never felt this way before. I feel like we have this connection, this bond. Will you be, my girlfriend?" asked Darien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...he finally confessed! What should Serena's response be? Mad? Sad? Happy? Hysterically? I don't know yet, if you guys have any ideas, let me know k? See ya!


	8. Watching the sunset

Title: It all started with one little lie...

Chapter: 8

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be! Do I need to draw you a picture?

Date: February 1, 2005

Hey everyone! This is a special update, because it's my birthday today! YEAH! 'throws confetti in the air' (What's confetti used for anyway?) On with the reviews! Oh, by the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to ChibiRikku1 and bunnybunny who been constantly reviewing and pressuring me to keep writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! IMPORTANT NOTE: TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER, I SUGGEST READING OVER THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER 7, BECAUSE THIS IS THE SAME PART, BUT FROM SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW! THIS WILL BE ONE CONFUSING CHAPTER! 'takes deep breath' Thank you for listening, and if you didn't, its your loss. LOL!

* * *

Review Corner! Ah...my adoring fans! 'blows kisses to everyone who reviewed' (can you tell SOMEONE'S a LITTLE hyper, today?)

Kayla: I sure hope your hand gets better! Don't worry about the writer's block, it happens to everyone once in a while! As for your other fics, I'll be sure to take a look at them once I find the time. I'm not quite sure what you mean about double spacing, because I only put one space between every word. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, get better soon!

CSIcrazy: I love the Serena/Darien relationship too! They should totally put more of it in the show, but then again, I guess that's what fanfictions are for, eh? In a way, OC does mean Orange Country, I suppose, but the way I'm referring to is when an author does couplings. For example, I say one author who put, Serena/OC. In that sense, it means Original Character. (Thanks to Kayla for pointing that out!) Thanks CSIcrazy for reviewing!

ChibiRikku1: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you read this chapter, seeing as I did dedicate it to you!

bunnybunny: Thanks for pointing that out! I realize that may have been a bit confusing, so I hope this chapter clears it up for you! (It is dedicated to you, you know!)

ashpup: Thank you, and I will most certainly continue! LOL!

* * *

"I really like you Serena!" Darien finally blurted out...

* * *

Serena's P.O.V.

* * *

'Oh my God, did he just say what I think he did?'

_Depends, what do you think he said?_

'He just said, he likes me!'

_I don't know...maybe you should double check._

'Well what do I say, "Um...excuse me, but did you just say you like me, Mr. I'm a cold hearted egolistic jerk?'

_No! Of course not! Something less harsh, you idiot!_

'Okay, here I go...'

Serena took a deep breath and asked, "Really Darien?"

"Uh huh." he replied.

'Yes!'

_What?_

'He likes me! He really, really likes me!'

_Um...so?_

'He's a boy, I'm a girl, and we both like each other! What else is there to say?'

_Well...maybe the fact that he probably only likes you as a friend!_

'I never thought of that!'

Serena was crestfallen. Although it seemed like minutes, her thoughts had only gone on for a few seconds. Putting on her best fake smile ever, she said, "That's great! I'm sure we'll make the best of friends!"

Each word slowly crushed her heart.

Then, he said it. Darien said the things, and asked the question Serena had only ever dreamed he would do, he said "Serena, what I meant, was that, I like you, more than a friend, Serena, I've never felt this way before. I feel like we have this connection, this bond. Will you be, my girlfriend?"

With those words, Serena felt all her guilt and pain wash away, she felt as though, she had died and gone to heaven. With a feeling of pure bliss, she slipped off into lala land.

* * *

Serena's Dream

* * *

Serena stood in a white gown, and had her hair up, in her usual style. She walked down the aisle, and soon the preacher had said, and finished his speech.

"Do you Darien Shields, take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked pointing to Serena.

"I do." said Darien.

"And do you Serena Tsukino, take this man to be your husband?" the preacher asked pointing to Darien.

"I do." She replied.

"You may kiss the bride." the preacher announced.

Darien (in the dream of course), bent forward, closer, and closer...

Meanwhile...

* * *

Darien's P.O.V.

* * *

"Serena, what I meant, was that, I like you, more than a friend, Serena, I've never felt this way before. I feel like we have this connection, this bond. Will you be, my girlfriend?"

'She's not responding!'

_Not a good sign, dude!_

'Is she feeling alright?'

_Why do you ask?_

'I don't know, maybe because she has this dazed look in her eyes!'

_Wow your right!_

Darien bent forward, closer and closer...he took both his hands and put the, on her shoulders. Then he...shook her really hard.

"Are you alright Serena?" asked Darien.

"Huh?" snapping out of her daze, Serena quickly replied, "I'm fine, and Darien, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

'Wow! She actually said yes!'

_Obviously! Isn't that what I told you from the start!_

To happy Darien ignored his thoughts, and caught Serena in a passionate kiss. It started out slow, and gentle, then it became a bit more demanding and fiery. Darien licked the bottom of Serena's lips, as if begging for entrance. She happily complied, this being her first kiss, she could only follow, but she soon caught on, and by the time they broke apart, she was gasping for air.

Darien led Serena out onto his balcony, and together they watched the beautiful sunset.

* * *

Is it finally the end! Wow! I didn't expect this when I first started writing this chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, and 'sniff' I hope you all read my next fic! Whenever it comes out! Um...should I make an epilogue for this story? Oh, and if your wondering why I didn't use my P.O.V. dashes, it's because, the fanfiction thingy wouldn't let me! Oh Well! See you later...hopefully! 


	9. Epilogue

Title: It all started with one little lie... 

Chapter: 9

Author: Lucia

Rated: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be! I do have claims over this plot though!

Date: August 16, 2005

* * *

Hi guys! I realize it has been a little while, ducks tomatoes okay, maybe a little longer than a little, but I just didn't get any inspiration. Then, all a sudden, after like, months, I get a review requesting something, that I just couldn't say no to. The review was from ashpup, and I know a lot of you have reviewed, and I thank you for that! This is for all my faithful readers, thank you for your patience, and so, cannot believe this story is finally over, I'll miss you guys, and no matter how long it takes, I will be back with another story, and for Andrew fans out there, in my next story, I'll try to get him more into the plot. All, I need you to tell me, is...what do want the pairings to be. Now, I'm going to do the "review corner" but before that, I would like to personally thank each and every one of my reviewers!

* * *

Thank you to:

**Ashpup**: You totally gave me what I needed for this chapter, and I don't know if I can get Andrew in yet, but I promise he will be in way more of next fic.

**Red-Rose18**: You're a completely new face, and I love meeting new people, thank you for your encouragement.

**bunnybunny**: Your probably one of the most loyal reviewers ever, and for that, I thank you! You have truly been there for me through all the good and the bad chapters!

**ChibiRikku1**: I'm so ashamed of myself, and I'm, you can't understand how sorry I am, but a lot things have been going on, and I really just forgot about it. Pretty lame excuse, but anyway, thank you also for being so faithful in your reviews!

**CSIcrazy**: orange county eh? I just visited there! Thanks for reviewing!

You guys are all truly amazing! Thank you so much for all the inspiration, you have given me, I don't think I could have done it without you!

* * *

2 years later...

A dark haired man, entered the restaurant with a beautiful blond. They are seated in the "private section of the restaurant, on a balcony with a great view of the sea and the sunset.

"Serena..."

"Mmmhmm..." replied the blond, relaxing while enjoying the scenery.

"Serena...I have something to ask you...I..." said the man.

"Excuse me, monsieur, and mademoiselle, can I take your order please" interrupted the waiter unintentionally.

"I'll have a medium rare steak, and a glass of your finest champagne please" said the man.

"And the lady?" asked the waiter politely.

"Oh, um, I'll have the same of him, a caesar salad...um, a plate of barbeque ribs...and also, I'll have the special of the day!" replied the blond, named Serena, with stars in her eyes.

The man just chuckled as the waiter quickly scribbled down the orders with a sweatdrop. The two were left in an awkward silence as the waiter left.

"You were saying?" questioned Serena breaking the silence.

"Oh, Serena, you are like my other half...I don't know what I would do without you...these past two years have been heavenly!"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." the man pauses and gets down in front of Serena on one knee. "Would you make me the happiest man alive...would you Serena Tsukino, marry me?"

"Oh Darien! Of course I would! I love you so much!" replied Serena.

Darien takes out the ring, a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on it...inside the ring the following phrase has been carved in cursive..."To my beautiful princess: I'll love you till the end of time."

Darien sweeps her to her feet, and kiss' her, nibbling her lower lip for better access. He then signals the musicians, and they play the song "I'll be" (from The Cinderella Story soundtrack). Darien and Serena start to dance, gazing into each others' eyes.

* * *

Darien

* * *

**_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful_**

_She's so beautiful_

'For once, I agree with you!'

**_Stop me and steal my breath_**

_Oh no, the worlds coming to it's end!_

'Aw shuddup!'

**_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_**

**_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love_**

"I love you Serena"

**_I'll be captivated_**

"I don't think I could live without you."

**_I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

"I promise I'll never hurt you."

**_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

* * *

Serena

* * *

'Yes, I'm engaged!'

_I know...I'm so happy!_

'Did we just agree on something?'

Simultaneously, two naws were heard in Serena's brain.

'Naw'

_Naw_

**_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_**

"I know, I know, I love you too"

**_Tell me that we belong together_**

"We belong together!"

**_Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
_**  
"How many kids do you want Darien?"

**_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

"How many did you have in mind?"

"How about twelve?"

**_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
_**  
A thump is heard as Darien's jaw hits the ground.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

"It would be my pleasure..."

* * *

So guys, what did you think, I'm writing this at one in the morning, because inspiration hit me...I truly am sorry for not updating...I'll make it up to ya in the next fic, I promise! P

* * *

Thanks to the following people who has reviewed my story!

Bocaj42: You were my first reviewer, I'll always remember that!

cosmoprincesslight18: Hehe, always the one with the smiles .

Kayla Tsukino: Kayla, you have been like a wise sage guiding me along in this story. I'll miss your comments and suggestions a lot now that this story is done. Thank you sooooooooo much!

bunnybunny: Well, what can I say, your like my buddy in the sidelines cheering me on...without you, this story would not be written half as good as it is!

Crystal Clear Destiny: I don't know if your still reading, but your comment was one of my first six, and you really helped me get started!

ChibiRikku1: Oh boy am I gonna miss you! You've been the one to make me laugh, cheering me on with your witty comments...thanks! I really like your stories! You gotta update soon!

Nicole: Thanks for leaving your email, I'll add you when I quit procrastinating! D

Ashlee shields:D: hey, thanks for your advice! I really like your story a lot!

nessa: Oh, please don't hate me for not updating!

moonprincessK: Haha laughs nervously I updated, but not really "soon". scratches back of head Sorry?

Ocean-Poweress: lol, well OC apparently means Orange County (Got lots a those in the states) or Original Character!

CSIcrazy: Thanks for answering my question! It came in quite handy P

ashpup: I'll try to get Andrew in the next fic more!

Red-Rose18: Thanks for the encouragement!


End file.
